Love and Trust
by KaitoKaren
Summary: Stella and Brandon were having a great time with each other, then a stranger suddenly came and ruined it.Who's that stranger? What did he do? And what will Stella and Brandon have to do to get things back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Stella and Brandon were having a great time with each other then a stranger suddenly came and ruined it. Who's that stranger? What did he do? What will Stella and Brandon have to do to get things back to normal? The story is better than the summary, trust me.**

**This is my first fic, so please be nice ^^ And don't forget to review to make the story better :D**

**Thanks.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, although I wish I do.****

Chapter 1: An interrupted picnic

Stella just woke up on her bed. It was a beautiful sunny day and she was going to have a picnic with her lovely boyfriend, Brandon. She brushed her long blond hair and, as soon as she finished dressing-up, she got her backpack and ran downstairs to see Brandon. Just like she expected, he was standing there waiting for her. ' He's just so beautiful', she thought and waved him. No longer did he see her lovely face than a smile appeared on his face.

"You look beautiful." He helped her carry the bag and said.

"Thank you", she blushed, " so it will be only you and I today, right?"

"Sure, my angel."

They got on Brandon's leverbike and left Alfea. They drove through the beautiful rain forest and then stopped by a river.

"Wow, what a beautiful forest!" Stella shouted excitedly when her eyes met the sight.

"Yes, it is, but not as beautiful as you", he leaned down and kissed her cheek, put his arms around her and whispered, "My pretty princess, I'll never leave you."

Stella stayed quiet. She wanted this moment to last forever, that she would never have to leave his side.

Hadn't heard her replied, he tickled her to make her talk.

"Hahaha stop it!" Stella laughed as she was suddenly tickled, "You will pay for this!", she said and splashed some water that she got from the river at him.

"Ah!" His hair got wet. "I'm gonna catch you! Stop right there!"

They started playing tag. Stella ran and ran, as fast as she could. A few minutes later, she turned around to see if Brandon was still there or not. She didn't see him. "Brandon?"

"Hah!" He scared her from her back.

"Ah!" She almost fell because of the scare. "You scared me! I thought you were lost!"

"Hahaha it's just a payback, I'm sorry." He laughed.

Then they continued enjoying their picnic, without knowing that, not very far from there, a person was watching their every move…

Sitting on the trees was a dark-blue haired boy.

He jumped down, interrupted Stella and Brandon 's happy moment.

"Who are you?" Brandon asked, stared at the stranger.

"You…" Stella was shocked then she saw the boy.

"You know him?" He asked surprisedly.

"Of course she does", the boy smirked, "I'm her ex-boyfriend."

"I… I…" Stella was now speechless.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"You must still remember me, right Stella?" He walked over to Stella, who was shivering.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you babe. I just want to see your face and get you back. I didn't know that I can't live without you…"

**So what will Stella do? Is this boy telling the truth? Or it's all just a lie to play her? What will Brandon react after he saw this? Review to find out.**

**_I know this is a very very very short chapter, and it might have disappointed some of you. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here comes Chapter 2. Thank you so much WinxClubFan98 and Everlasting Glory for reviewing. I know I still have mistake, because I didn't have much experience. So please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

"Liar!", Stella took one step back, "You betrayed me! You worked with our enemies and almost destroyed Solaria!"

"Wait a minute", said Brandon, "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Sorry for not having explained to you Brandon. This is Eric, my 'ex-boyfriend'." She felt disgusted to say that word, "but also the one who betrayed me and almost destroyed my kingdom. We've broken up."

"But Stella, I've changed now. I'm a good person now. It was my biggest mistake not to listen to you. I'm sorry", he said.

"I'm sorry Eric, but I have a boyfriend now."

"You mean this guy?" He pointed at Brandon. She nodded.

"What? That's ridiculous! He's just a squire!"

"I don't care if he is a squire or not! I love him for who he is!" She shouted at Eric.

"Listen Stella, I'm royalty. I can give you more than he can. It is better for you to be with me than be with him. You won't regret it", he hold her hand and said.

"That's enough of it! Let's get out of here, Stella", Brandon grasped her hand and pulled her away.

"Who do you think you are, loser?" Eric, as fast as the lightning, appeared in front of Brandon.

"Stop it, Eric", Stella glared at him, "I don't want to see your face, that's all."

"You will change your mind, soon… We will still meet each other again." Eric smirked then disappeared in the air.

…

"So Eric is a prince?" asked Brandon.

"Yes, prince of my neighbor kingdom", she nodded, "Don't worry Brandon, you are the only one I love."

"Who says I worry", he said, full of confidence.

"Oh please, don't trick yourself", she laughed.

"Okay let's go home, it's lunchtime already."

"I had a great time today", Brandon smiled when he said goodbye to Stella at the entrance of Alfea.

"Yeah, sorry about Eric. I know it made you uncomfortable."

"I won't let him touch you, Stella", he stroked her hair.

"Remember that", she kissed him, "Bye".

In her room, Stella recalled all her memories about Eric. He was a good-looking prince, and had stolen every girl's heart in his kingdom. The first time they met, they were only 13. But he fell in love with her immediately, despite the fact that they were just children. In the year after that, they went out, and shared happy moment together. She thought he was the one for her, until one day…

She woke up in fire, all the villages and half of the palace were burning. People were in panic. Things were all jumbled up. When she ran to her father's throne, she saw her parents were being captured, and Eric was the one behind this.

She then joined the battle with the villagers, that was the only way since she didn't have the Sun power yet. The battle ended up with a friendship treaty between the two kingdoms. But even though, she can never forgive him for what he did.

Stella shook her head, tried not to think about those awful memories. She opened the window to get some fresh air then heard a small sound came from her pocket. It was her phone.

She opened it and saw a message: 'Hey my princess, it's Eric. Can I have a talk with you one moment please?'

Stella sighed, 'I have nothing to talk to you' – she texted back.

After that, a lot of messages from Eric were sent, and she didn't even want to take a look at them. She found it annoying and turned her cellphone off.

-o0o-

Meanwhile, Brandon was at the Red Fountain. He was sitting on the tree, alone, to focus on thinking of Stella and Eric. He remembered that Eric said he had changed, which meant he was no longer the person Stella hated. He started to worry.

"He's a prince! And I'm just a squire… Stella might choose him", he shook his head", but I promised her. I won't let her go."

He decided to see Stella more often to keep an eye on her. He didn't want to lose her.

Brandon picked up the phone and called Stella. Of course, she didn't answer. Her cellphone was off, so he had to call Bloom.

"Hey Bloom, can you please tell Stella to meet me in Magix?"

"Oh sure, no problem." Bloom answered.

"Thank you."

Half an hour later, Brandon met Stella.

"Stella what happened? Why was your phone off? I've tried to call you all day!" Brandon asked nervously.

"Oh, my bad. It was because of the messages Eric sent me. They made me annoyed", she sighed.

"That bastard", he clenched his fist, " I won't let him bother you anymore."

"That's OK, Brandon. Leave him. There's nothing he can do, because on my mind now there's only you, I promise." She gave him a hug.

He put his hand on her waist and held her, and kept on holding like if he let go, she will gone.

"You know that I can't live without you, right? You know that this isn't a lie right Stell?" He asked.

"Of course", she smiled at him, " I believe you, in any circumstances. Now can you release me?"

"Oh sorry", Brandon blushed as he realized that he was still holding her.

"You're worrying too much. What could possibly happen?"

"Maybe you're right", he smiled. "It's quite late now. You should go back."

"You, too." They kissed and said goodbye. Then Brandon back to Red Fountain, while Stella heading Alfea.

On Stella's way to Alfea, Eric appeared.

"You really hurt me", he said.

"What?"

You didn't read my messages, you know that I missed you badly."

"Sorry Eric, but I'm in love with Brandon. You can't just came and suddenly get me back."

"Oh I can, just wait for me, Stella", he disappeared again.

The next day…

Stella woke up because of a loud noise outside. Bloom ran into her room and shouted:

"Stella, Stella you must come and see! Quickly find some place to put these flowers or we won't have place left to live anymore!"

"What?", she came out to see and suddenly a mountain of flowers fell on her. "What is this?"

"They were from a guy names Eric. I heard that he's a rich prince…" Bloom explained.

"I knew it", she sighed, "but where are we supposed to put these?"

"Anywhere we can put them?" Flora said, hands filled with flowers.

"This prince is really romantic, Stella, I just wish that Timmy would be as romantic as him…", Tecna giggled.

"They're sooo beautiful", Musa and Layla praised. "You're lucky!"

"Girls, I can't take those." Stella said.

"What ?" All of them turned back to Stella in shock.

"I can't take those", she repeated, "as well as I can't accept his love for me. I have Brandon already. Besides, he was the one who betrayed me…"

"He did?", asked Bloom, "tell us about this guy, Stell."

Stella started retelling them the story and when she finished, all of them looked confused.

"Then… what should we do?", asked Layla.

"What else would you do?", said a guy's voice.

It was Eric. He was sitting on the window listened to them from the beginning.

"Eric…"

"Stella do you know how much money had I spent on these flowers? All just to show you how much I love you. And now you just refuse them?", he asked, looking at Stella with begging-eyes.

"Fine, I'll take them, but that doesn't mean I accepted your love", she sighed.

"I expect nothing more", he smirked and then, again, disappeared.

When the girls walked into the class, other students started to whisper and comment.

"Heard anything? This morning a prince came to Alfea and gave Stella a lot of flowers." One said.

"Yeah, he is so rich! I heard that Stella's room now is full of flowers."

"He's good-looking too."

"I'm so jealous with her!"

"I wonder when will she dump Brandon for him, he's also handsome too…"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Stella angrily shouted at them, created a silence until the teacher walked in.

Brandon visited Stella again today in the garden. She seemed to be tired.

"How was your day today, honey?" He asked.

"Fine", she sighed.

He raised her chin, forced her eyes to meet him, "I know something's bothering you Stella. What is it?"

"It's nothing really", she couldn't tell him the truth. 'He might get mad and jealous!'

"Tell me, Stella, or I will forever hate you!"

"Uhmm… it was Eric. He sent me a lot of flowers, too many actually", she said, "and the school started to comment, and now full with gossips."

"He sent you flowers? Did you accept them?"

"Well I didn't want to, but he said he had spent a lot of money, so I had to."

He is getting more annoying than each day. Surely this guy will pass the limit", Brandon shook his head. "Stella, please tell me you don't love him."

"I don't, trust me."

"If only I could stay by your side every moment," he sighed.

She smiled, and without a word, she embraced him tightly with her eyes closed.

Brandon didn't see this was coming, so he just sat still in her embrace. He loved this moment, when there were just him and her, no one else. He wished the time could stop, and this moment would last forever.

That was when he still had her. What if she left Brandon? What if she fell in love with Eric again? Love can't be foretold. Who know what would happen. What if Eric was right, that it is better for her to be with Eric than with him? His head was now full of questions.

Ten minutes had passed, and Stella hadn't moved. He heard her slow breathing.

"Stella?" He whispered.

There were no answers. She slept.

She peacefully fell asleep, still hugging him. That showed him how much she loved him, how important he was to her, and how peaceful she could feel beside him.

He watched her sleeping. She was so beautiful and innocent. She was like an angel to him. She was the only one who can cheer him up, and the only worthy reason that he still remained in this life, to breath and to enjoy. What would his life be without her?

Suddenly Stella woke up, her eyes widely opened in fear. She grasped her hands tightly, seemed to have suffered a horrible nightmare.

"Is everything OK, Stell?" He asked, tried to calm her.

Stella looked around, as if she wanted to make sure this was real. After finished confirming, she sighed, "Yeah…"

Brandon didn't want her to recall the nightmare, so he didn't ask anymore. All that night, he stayed awake. He just couldn't sleep after seeing Stella like that. He remembered her face then, at that moment, filled with scare. Whatever the nightmare was, it scared her a lot. She was sweating badly, and her skin was very hot. Her hands were holding a fire ball of Sun energy, as if she was going to attack someone. He didn't know what she had dreamt, but if it comes true, he will be there to protect her.

_**What was the nightmare that Stella had? Who had she dreamt about? Will it come true? Will Eric have anything to do with it? Please review to find out.**_

_**P.S.: I need ideas for Chapter 3 :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I update so late... I haven't got time. OK so here is Chapter 3. Enjoy :)

**Chapters 3:**

"Stella, I have a surprise for ya", Brandon winked, hands behind his back.

"Huh? What is that?" Stella raised her eyes and look at Brandon.

"Well, I'm about to leave for a few days…"

"What? Why? Is that the surprise?"

"No," he smiled, "wait for me to finish talking, don't be so impatient… That's why I'm about to give you this," he held a soft teddy bear, "consider it as me."

She held the Teddy, took a look at it. It was so beautiful and soft. Its eyes were big, and black, and looking at her adorably ."Oh my God Brandon… It's so cute," she smiled.

"I don't want you to be lonely," he hugged her.

Since then. Stella carried the teddy everywhere she went.

When she went to school, the teddy bear was in her bag. When she hung out with friends, she also brought the teddy along. When she went to bed, she hugged it and fell asleep. Having the teddy by her side, she felt so warm. She whispered how much she miss Brandon to it every night, and tell it how much Eric annoyed her. When she ambraced it, she felt like Brandon was embrace her back too.

Thanks to the teddy bear, Brandon could watch Stella's every move. There was a webcam inside the teddy's eye. He used it, not to stalk her, but to protect her. And of course, the same as her, he couldn't live a day without seeing her face. The webcam was connected to his phone, so he watched her 24/24. He saw Eric gave her flowers and chocolate and how shw shared those to her friends, Chocolate was her favorite food, he knew, but he didn't have enough money to buy it for her. Eric did this better.

However, Stella still didn't like Eric.

"Girls… I hate this guy…", she sighed tiredly.

"Eric? The prince?", asked Bloom.

Stella nodded.

"I feel confused. Since this guy came back to you, we had a lot of chocolate to eat, and a lot flowers, too". Layla said while picking up a rose.

"Yeah", Stella looked around her dorm. It was beautiful and sparkle in view of the flowers. On the tablem in the fridge. There were plenty of expensive chocolate that could save for the whole year. Chocolate was one of her favorite food. Eric gave her a lot, but Brandon didn't. She knew that was because he was a squire… Maybe she was falling for Eric?

"No way! It's impossible", she shook her head. The teddy was stitting on her bed smiling at her. She looked at it and thought of Brandon.

"But Brandon gave me love, the love that no kind of Dark can make it fade or destroy it. A true love."

The door open. Eric walk in.

"Oh hey Stella!", he waved at her.

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind to go shopping with me?" he asked.

"Hmm?

"Come on, I'll pay. Besides, I have something to talk to you." he winked.

"… Wait for me outside", she made her decision.

"Okay ^^! Goodbye girl," he smiled to the rest of winx and walked outside.

Stella grabbed her teddy and her bag then followd him.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?', Bloom smiled.

The shopping mall wasn't very crowded, although this was the city center mall and a famous one.

"I know you like shopping and are an expert in it. So i need your advice on chossing tie. I'm gonna have an important meeting next week with very important guests of my kingdom," Eric smiled while walking into the tie shop.

"Important metting? What kind?" Stella asked, looked at the tie display.

"Greeting. The first time they come to our kingdom".

"Okay, what color is your vest?"

"White".

"White? Try this on." She pulled out a dark silver one.

"Can you help me? I'm a prince, i've never done this before.", he laughed.

She giggled, "Oh my God…"

The teddy bear was there. It saw all, Brandon saw all. His jealousy started to appeared. Her arms put the tie around Eric's neck, almost hugged him. He knew she didn't mean to, but still he couldn't help it. There were a grin on Eric's face, which made Brandon even angrier.

Luckily, Helia was there with Brandon. Seeing his friend wasn't fine, Helia took the cellphone from Brandon's hands, which were being tightened by him.

"Brandon! Calm down! You start to jealous too fast! They didn't kiss each other yet, don't worry!", he said.

"Yeah, right. Sorry for making you worry." He smiled and continued watching Stella.

"It's perfect," Eric smiled when he looked at himself in the mirror, "Thanks Stella."

"You're welcome." She said, picked the teddy up and held it.

"Okay, so it's now your turn. Go buy something. I promised I will pay", he laughed, "But please don't make me bankrupt".

"Okay!" she smiled the ran to the clothes shop."Oh oh wait", she ran back and gave the teddy to Eric,"Would you mind help me hold this for a few minutes?"

"Sure." He looked at the teddy.

"What the hell are you looking at, bastard ?" Brandon ask when he saw Eric looking at the screen.

"Oh! Teddy, teddy, teddy! I guess we will meet each other more often. I'm going to have your princess Stella and that stupid Brandon can't do amything about it. Ha ha ha ha ha," he smirked.

"How dare you say such words!" Brandon shouted, which caused the attention of the specialist there.

"What's wrong, Brandon?" 10 eyes stared at him.

" Nothing", he said, realized that he wasn't alone. "I'll go for a walk."

_Too short? Well I have already written to chapter 7, but I don't have time to update it all. Sorry D: _

_I will try my best to update as soon as I can._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry guys, my last update has some mistake. Here is the origin. Thank you so much for previewing, it means a lot to me :)) Well, here's Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to preview to make the story better. ;D -Karen_**

**_Btw, as I promised, Stella and Brandon didn't break_ up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club ;)_  
><em>**

_**Chapter 4:**_

After "a few" hour shopping, Stella and Eric went to the café. Eric carried all her bags. Although they were heavy, but with a large-build man like him, it wasn't a big deal.

He ordered 2 yogurts, as Stella sat down and held the teddy. He stared at her.

"What?" She noticed it.

"Nothing," he grinned, "it was just because you are so beautiful, like nothing in the world could ever be more flawless than that."

"Aw… Really? Thanks." She blushed, "you know, maybe you have really changed."

_**With Brandon…**_

He'd been watching, and had heard all of the things she said. He couldn't believe that Eric could be such a coward. Eric made his dear princess change her mind from "hate" to "not hate", and soon go to "like", and then "love". 'In this rate, Stella surely will dump me for him. I can't let that happen, though that might be her own decision, but Eric blinded her, and that's not fair!'

He sensed that Eric had something bad in his mind, but he couldn't prove it. All he could ensure was Stella was in danger. 'Whichever sort of danger it is, It's definitely not a normal danger.'

"Dude, what's bothering you so much?" Sky walked towards Brandon.

Brandon retold him the story. It was, really long.

"You gotta go back now." Sky said.

"But we have a mission."

"Which one do you choose? Stella or the stupid mission?" Sky asked, looked straight into his friend's eyes.

"Stella," he clinched his hand.

Eric was now walking in the park with Stella.

"What can I do to make you mine?", he asked.

"What?"

"I love you, Stella. I was an idiot to let you go. Please come back with me. Leave that squire, he's not worthy. Marry me, for the advantages of both kingdoms, and I promise you won't regret it."

"I can't." She stopped, stood next to the wall. "He's my boyfriend, and I love him with all I have. I appreciate the love you gave me, and all that you did for me, but you and I can never be together."

"Never? After all the things I did, all you can say was 'never'? I've tried my best to please you, but in your mind there's just Brandon, Brandon and Brandon!"

"I'm sorry Eric, but what happened in the past…"

"Why, do you always mention the past? What had happened, just let it go. Forget it, live a brand new life!"

"No, I can't just forgive you so easily…"

"Then you will have to regret. Once your lips touch mine, I will drain all of your power. I will become the king of Solaria, rule the both kingdoms! I will replay the past, because you can't forget it!"

"You…", she took one step back, "you haven't changed at all!"

"I have, honey, but you called my old person back, and you will pay dearly for that!"

He pressed her against the wall, grasped her hands tightly in order not to let her move.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She screamed.

"You, will be mine, and so will your power," he smirked.

His grip was so tight, she couldn't get off. His face moved closer and closer, almost lips to lips with her. Stella rose her leg and kicked him but missed it.

"Give it up, nobody will save you."

"Let her go!"

Brandon made it in time.

"Brandon…" she cried.

Eric gave him a glare, then faced back to Stella. He kissed her fast without saying a word.

"No…"

"Stella!" Brandon shouted.

Tears fell from her eyes. It was very painful to be drained power. It felt like being drained all of the energy. In addition of that, she was going to lose her power, and her kingdom! She was going to become a normal human!

"Bastard, release her!" Brandon ran towards Eric and drew out his sword.

Eric smirked, left Stella's lips and shouted, "Sun Shield!"

"Sun… Sun Shield?," Stella whispered, "isn't that my…"

A yellow shield appeared, stopped Brandon's blade and protected Eric.

"That- That's impossible!" With all her energy left, she tried to transform. "Enchantix!"

But nothing happened.

Eric laughed, "Haha your Sun power now has become mine! I can feel it!"

"Stella!" Brandon ran to her, "are you OK?"

"I'm fine, don't let him get away, he will destroy Solaria!"

"It's too late!" Eric laughed, "Say goodbye to your dear kingdom!", then he faded away.

"Oh, no! The nightmare will become reality!" Stella whispered in fear**.**

**So? What do you think? Please preview. I'm checking every hour, and it's very boring to see nothing new... **

**-Karen-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, here is Chapter 5… part1. I don't have enough time to type. And thank you hannahs77, PrincessBloomOfWinx, StellaWinx98, ShiningSunray for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Anyway, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club.**

**Chapter 5 - **_**Part 1**_

"What nightmare?" Brandon asked, but she didn't answer.

"Stella. Stella!" He shook her.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't listening…"

"We gotta tell the others!" he said, and they went back to Alfea.

"Girls, I need your help, please!" Stella rushed into the dorm where her friends were chatting.

"Stella, what happened? You look horrible!" Bloom shouted, Musa and Layla ran towards and helped her in.

"E-Eric, he stole my power!"

"What? That's impossible!" The girls said together. "But why?"

"He's going to Solaria. In order to invade it! That's why I need you!"

"Don't worry, Stella," Bloom said.

"Yah, we're here for you," a smile spread across Flora's face.

"Whatever you need, we'll get it," Musa smiled.

"All for one…" Tecna started.

"… and one for all", Layla finished, a wide grin on her face.

"We're the Winx! We never leave our friends alone!" Roxy smiled.

"Awww… you guys… Thank you!" Stella cried, jumped over and hugged her friends.

_**Later…**_

They flew to Solaria with the Specialists. Solaria was then a terrible place, full of darkness and dead flame. The deforestations, sewages, polluted air were everywhere. Houses were destroyed, plants turned black and dried. The sky was gray and heavy because of dust and ashes. Some people couldn't survive in this condition, they just laid there, unconscious and seemed to have died. Adults were screaming, trying to move and bring all of their furniture along, out of their collapsed houses. Animals ran wildly. Solaria looked like nothing but a mess.

"Mr", Stella landed down and asked a farmer, "what happened?"

"Don't you see it? The kingdom is taken over! It's the end of Solaria!"

"Wait… Where are the King and the Queen?"

"They're in the Solaria jail, I guess."

Stella rushed to the palace without hesitating.

"Thank you very much for the information, sir," Layla said and followed Stella with the rest of the Winx.

Stella reached the entrance. There were too many guards.

"The security is too tight, we can't get in." Tecna whispered.

"We gotta sneak in," said Roxy.

"Old trick", Flora smirked, then threw a small rock.

"Hey, do you hear something?" said a guard.

"Yes! It's from over there!" The other guard pointed some direction and they ran to the rock.

"Come on, it's our chance," Bloom whispered, and the Winx followed her to the castle. They went to the main room.

"Eric isn't here." Stella looked around. Indeed, there wasn't anyone there.

"Maybe he is down there," Roxy pointed at a big iron door opening, led to a mystery basement., right next to the throne.

"I have never seen this door before," Stella claimed, "Eric must have just made it."

Ok, so that's Part 1. I will post another part, maybe in Lunar New Year.

Happy new year, and don't forget to review, or your year will be extremely horrible! Lol jk.

_**P.S: Anyone here has Twitter?**_


	6. Chapter 5  2

_**I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm kinda busy. But I'm trying my best to do it as soon as I can. Anyway, don't forget to review after you finish reading this part.**_

**Chapter 5 – Part 2: **

"It isn't the jail…" She said.

"Whether it is or not, it's none of your business!" Eric appeared. His eyes were as sharp as the eagles' eyes, his entire body was shining a magical light. He was very strong then.

"Eric…," Stella growled. So angry she was when she found that her power was being used by another person, and not for the good reason. "What have you done to my kingdom?What the hell did you turn it into?", she screamed in tears.

"Stella", Bloom walked towards her, whispered, "Calm down…"

"I just decorate it, you see. A little here, a little there… Boom! It's become perfect! Full of chaos, just suit my kingdom to be combined." He smiled, a scornful smile that can make anyone angry.

"Don't you dare say such words! There's no way I'm gonna give my kingdom to a jerk like you!"

"Your kingdom? Is it really your kingdom now, princess Stella?" He looked up at her, "a teenage girl with no power? In other word, an ordinary girl?"

Stella was speechless. It's true that she had no power at that time. She was useless to anyone, to her kingdom.

"But… You can have it back." Eric smirked. "Yeeesssss, all of those back, all of those which are precious to you. Your beautiful kingdom, your lovely parents, the peace here… Everything that I took away from you."

"I can… have all those back?" She asked, still full of suspection.

"Yeah, with one condition."

"Condition? What is it?"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring then said: "Marry me."

"What?" She was shocked.

"Be my wife, Stella. We'll rule both kingdoms, together. Isn't that great? Don't you remember those days when we were young, you whispered that we will get married someday? Don't you remember how we used to talk about it, how the wedding will be. We imagined many things, because it was our dream! That dream is about to come true, Stell."

"How are you still able to say such thing? Don't you know what you did, in the past and at present? That's the end of our relationship. Everything is over!" Stella said. Of course she knew what Eric just said. He recalled the beautiful moment when they were in love back then. Of course she was hurt badly inside when she realized how bad the situation had become. But what she could do was to forget him, and keep moving forward. That's what life's all about.

**What will our Stella do? Will she accept it, because if she does, she'll get all those precious things back. Everything will be ok, except she can't love Brandon anymore. Wait for the next update, ok? **

**Again, don't forget to review you guys ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The important decision that will decide a girl's whole life.**

"Stella, you must know that this decision doesn't depend on only you. Don't you want to save the folks of your kingdom? No? Is it what a princess should do? I don't think so." He smiled, in an evil way.

"You…"

"Make a decision, hurry! I don't have much time!" Eric growled.

"Geez… But I need time! Have you ever seen any girl that makes her decision about marriage in one or two minutes?" Stella also growled, she was clueless of what to do.

"Fine," he lowered his voice. "Before Eclipse started, give me the answer."

"Eclipse…" Tecna whispered to Musa.

"That's three days more." Flora said.

"Stella, you shouldn't…" Layla was about to continue, but Stella rose her hand, made a sign for her to stop.

"Okay, I accept it. The answer will be given on the day before Eclipse."

On the ship… [Note: It can be some egg-liked flying device, but I don't know exactly its name.]

"Stella, you should consider very carefully about this, it's the decision that may change your life," Brandon walked towards her. She hadn't moved a single inch since she got on the ship. Her eyes were shut, with several things in her head at the moment.

"Is there any other way to get the kingdom back without that marriage?" Asked Layla.

"We haven't got much information yet, so I supposed there's still some ways that we haven't figured it out," said Bloom.

"So maybe we should pay a visit to inside of the castle?," Roxy winked, "you know, the very deep inside the castle."

"I have checked it, it's not very deep." Tecna pulled out her bee. "That room we saw is just a small room, but contains an enormous energy inside."

"Great job, Tecna!" Musa laughed, looking at the screen.

Flora wondered, what could it be, that enormous energy inside the mysterious room that Tecna mentioned.

"Many things, but the only way to find out is sneaking in." Sky said, which gave Flora a shocked, he seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

"Great idea!" Stella opened her eyes widely, "so here's the plan. It's classic and very simple. I will marry Eric."

"What?" Brandon stood up, "You can't do that! We can still save your kingdom without the wedding!"

"With the present situation, I'm afraid we can't. As Bloom said, we need more information. I will distract him, while you guys get inside and find out what that mystery energy is." Stella smiled, as she was very confident.

Flora sighed, she knew that Stella would come up with such a plan. " That's too dangerous."

"Yeah, the situation may turn up side down at any time…"

"Guys, guys, guys. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Even without my power, I still have my nature talent, trust me." Stella laughed.

"But…"

"No, you have to understand. Being a princess, there aren't just royalty, richness or power. There's also responsibility. Big responsibility."

Bloom lowered her head. She thought about Domino again. What Stella said was true. She felt useless for her kingdom.

"Bloom, you do understand, don't you?" Stella looked at her best friend, who was going to let out a tear.

"Yes, I do." Bloom gave Stella a tight hug. "I can't let what happened to Domino happen to Solaria, not one more time," she started to cry.

"And Andros?" Stella looked at Layla, "Layla, do you remember that day when Valtor escaped? Do you remember how terrible was the damage to your kingdom?"

Layla joined their hug too. "How could I forget," she whispered.

"Roxy?"

"You don't need to mention that," Roxy rushed into the girls and did the same thing as Layla.

"How about you girls?" Stella looked up, and waited for the rest to answer.

"They agreed, so why don't we?" Tecna smiled, and three of them ran towards their friends and hugged.

"When will we start?" Brandon asked. He knew that nothing would change their mind now, since they said so.

"I will give you the map of the castle. All you need to do is to pretend that you are new servants. While I distract him, you will sneak in." Stella said.

"Do we have to join too?" asked Sky.

"Aw come on, Sky," Bloom held his hands and said. "It will be fun! Take it as an adventure!"

He looked at other Specialists, and sighed, "OK then… we will come."

"Thanks, guys," Bloom smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow, meet us at the Frutti Music Bar, 3 p.m. We will discuss about the plan there." Stella concluded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to WinxClubFan89, PrincessSkylar, ShiningSunray, Lala And Arey for reviewing. I'm grateful **

**And WinClubFan89: Roxy has been here from the very first, you just didn't notice it. ;)**

**I would tell you this is a boring chapter, to me at least. So don't expect too much ^^ Next chpa will be better.**

**Chapter 7: **

The next day, the Winx walked to the Frutti Music Bar. The music from inside of it kept playing, peaceful and lively at the same time. That was thanks to Andy's band.

When the girls arrived, the Specialists were already there. They ran to the boys and hugged them, except Stella. She was still considering about the plan.

"Hey Stella," Brandon called, "Stella! Back to reality!"

Stella shook her head, "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry…"

"So have you brought the map?" asked Nabu.

"Yes, of course. Here." Stella rose her hands and did some little magic, and the map appeared. She opened it, and explained to them every single symbol.

"Timmy, why don't you copy this map at once?" Tecna suggested.

"Good idea," Timmy pulled out his phone and scanned the map.

"Here is the throne." Stella pointed at the map, "Eric will be there. You guys will dress like servants in the castle."

"Tomorrow is Eclipse. Should we leave today?" Asked Flora.

"I think we should package first," said Bloom, "bring something that might be helpful."

"Ok, my friends, you're worrying too much." Stella giggled.

"Well, we must be careful in any case. What if he married you before we found the way to stop Eric?", Brandon grasped her hand. "I can't let you become another's wife."

"Brandon, calm down," Stella rose her eyes, "I won't fail."

"There is no way I'll…"

Stella put a finger on his mouth, stopped him.

"Don't you trust me, Brandon? You doubt my talent?", she whispered. "You doubt this princess' ability in completing her responsibility?"

Brandon turned away. Silence covered the atmosphere between them.

Stella sighed, looked back at the stage, left Brandon sitting there. Musa was already on stage, singing cheerfully, and of course, Riven just sat there watching his girlfriend, like usual. The others were dancing in the music, as if they don't have any thing in their mind. Yeah, sometimes people just need to do so, forget all, and have fun like there's no tomorrow.

She also wanted to dance, but she was full of thoughts. Her head was just so hurt, and she barely could even notice anyone there. In fact, an enormous fear was taking place inside her. It all depended on her. And yet Brandon mad at her, he disliked her plan. There was a lot of pressure. She didn't even sure if her power could come back to her after that.

"Haizz…", she sighed, "I guess all I have is luck."

_**That's the end of Chapter 7. I know it's more boring than other chapters, sorry about that. I was writing this in a bad mood, so it turned out this way. But please review, it keeps me writing more ^^**_


End file.
